


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Snow, christmas drabble, walking in a winter wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Racetrack gets a little too excited about the incoming snow!
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here's a little something that I wrote a few days ago! Enjoy!

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here’s a little present from me to you! So thankful you are all on this writing journey with me!**

**December 1**

“It’s supposed to snow today!” Race exclaimed as he bounced on the bed, successfully waking Spot up. 

Throwing the blanket off his head, Spot cracked an eye open at Race. “And?”

“I’m just telling you that it’s supposed to snow today.” Race settled against the headboard, stretching his legs out, ankles crossed, looking fondly at his husband. “What do you want to do?” 

Spot rolled over to his back, arm thrown over his eyes. “Considering I was asleep five minutes ago, I haven’t really thought about it. But I’m guessing you have?” 

“I’m thinking firstly we should make some breakfast. Then we can spend the day in the park with the dogs and tonight we can do a family drive to look at Christmas lights.” Race shrugged his shoulders. “But detours can happen if we want them to. Just a rough outline.” 

Freeing his arms from the comforter, Spot held them open so Race could snuggle into them. “Come cuddle with me before we have to face the world. What time is it anyways?” 

Snuggling into Spot’s embrace, Race sighed. “Uhhhh . . . . you don’t want to know?” 

Lifting his head, Spot caught a glance at the time and groaned. “Why am I awake at 7:30 in the morning, Racetrack?” 

“At least I didn’t wake you up at 5:30 when I initially got up.” Race looked up at him sheepishly before catching Spot’s lips in a good morning kiss. “Besides, I had to share my excitement with someone.” 

Spot gave him a look, sighing. “You could’ve shared it with Bales and Baxter.” 

Bailey or Bales was an Australian Shepherd, their first fur child. She was a little over 3 years and Race and Spot’s baby girl. Baxter, is a 14 month old Dalmatian is a hyper little thing but gets along great with Bales. 

“I did, I told them with all the excitement that snow was coming.” Race’s eyes went wide as he told Spot his story. “But they just rolled over and went back to sleep. They’re just like their dad, less than enthused.” 

Spot pressed a kiss to Race’s head, sighing. “I’m sorry I’m not very enthusiastic but in my defense I’m still half asleep. But I swear I’m excited for the day ahead of us.” 

Race hummed, putting his head on Spot’s shoulder, relaxing as he listened to Spot’s heartbeat. Silence hung in the air as the two relaxed, the warmth of each other comfortable. 

Several hours had passed before they pulled themselves out of bed, getting dressed, opting to get breakfast out of the house due to lateness of the morning. Leashing up the dogs, they grabbed their coats and headed out into the streets of NYC. Spot laced his fingers with Race’s as they walked along the busy street. 

Tugging him to a stop, Race pointed to a cafe to the left of them. Spot nodded, handing him the leashes. “What do you want?” 

“Coffee and a pastry - surprise me.” Race gave him a look, accepting the leashes, watching him disappear inside the cafe. 

Leaning against the brick building, he looked at the dogs before pulling out his cell phone. He flipped through his social media channels, smiling at a picture Jack had posted of his daughter, twirling like her uncle Race. Double tapping he liked it before posting a comment “good twirls ballerina.” 

Locking his phone, he slipped it back into his back pocket as Spot swept out the door, holding two cups and a bag. Race took the top mug that has his name scrawled against the side before taking a sip, sighing in contentment. “How about we find a bench and eat the goodies?” 

Spot nodded, leading the way as Race juggled the cup and the two dogs as they found a bench in the dog park. Unleashing Bales and Baxter, Spot and Race watched as they ran around the enclosed space. Handing over a pastry to Race, Spot relaxed against the bench, eating his own. 

They were both in their own worlds as they finished their pastries before Race turned and grinned at Spot. “How has your week been? You got home later than normal last night.” 

“It’s been busy.” Spot sighed, taking a sip of his drink. “The weekend couldn’t have come soon enough and I’m thankful that it’s Christmas next week. It’ll be nice to have some time off to hang out with you.” 

Race nodded. “Anything in particular that’s pressing at work?” 

“Just some new cases coming up.” Spot shrugged. “You’d think with the holidays coming up that it’ll get quiet in the District Attorney’s office but the courts don’t close down due to the Christmas holiday.” 

Race chuckles. “Crime doesn’t stop, unfortunately.” 

“Job security, I guess.” Spot chuckled. “How was your week?” 

Race sighed, throwing his head back onto the back of the bench. “I thought it would calm down with the dance recital last weekend but we had Holiday parties this week so it was just mayhem. I’m glad that the last dance classes were yesterday and I’m free until the beginning of January.” 

“What are you going to do with your time?” Spot sipped, pulling a ball out of his pocket for Baxter as Bales came and laid beside Race. 

Throwing the ball, he smiled watching Baxter chase the ball, bringing it back to Spot. “Honestly, I have no plans, maybe trying to sleep in a couple of days. Thank goodness we finished all the Christmas shopping last weekend so we’re all set there. I just have to wrap everything.” 

The game of fetch continued as Baxter retrieved the ball Spot kept throwing for him. A soft smile crossed Race’s face as he watched Spot talk with Baxter. “Shall we continue on our journey?” 

Gathering up their trash, they headed out of the dog park and continued walking uptown. They were bumping against one another as they encountered more people in a hurry to get wherever they needed to get to. “Why do people wait until the Saturday before Christmas to do all their shopping?” 

“Because they’re too busy doing who knows what. It’s not like Christmas is a constantly changing day every year.” Spot shrugged. “Do you have a destination in mind?” 

“Just wandering . . . unless you have a place in mind?” Race looked over at him, grimacing as a lady slammed into his shoulder. 

Spot grimace at the painful look on Race’s face. “Let’s head to the park - get out of the mayhem.” 

Steering them towards one of the many parks in the city, Race laced his fingers with Spot’s just as light snow began to fall. “There’s something magical about this time of year in the city.”

“You say that almost every year.” Spot squeezed Race’s hand, grinning. “But you’re right. There’s so much cheer and happiness. Not to mention the falling snow. It turns the city into a magic wonderland.” 

Race chuckled. “Yous a sap, Spottie. But I promise, I’ll never reveal that side of you.” 

“I’m only a sap because I married one.” Spot raised an eyebrow. “You know, you’re the one that curls up on the couch just to watch all those Hallmark movies.” 

His eyes went wide. “Last time I watched one, if I remember correctly, you were the one that was heavily vested in the lives of Olivia and Jeremy. You wanted to see what happened to them, even though you correctly predicted them falling in love and saving the Christmas pageant.” 

“True. But I only watch them because you cuddle with me.” Spot gave him a look with a silly grin before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss. “I will always watch them with you, simply because that’s when you’re the most cuddly.” 

Race laughed, kissing him once more. “Sounds like a plan.” 

They continued walking with no real destination in mind, hand in hand, as the snow fell around them. Race looked over at Spot with a grin. He was happiest he had been in a long time and it was all due to the man standing to his left. Squeezing Spot’s hand, Spot looked over at him, concerned by the weird look on his face. “What’s wrong?” 

“For the first time in a long time, nothing. Just thankful that we’re married and I found my soulmate.” Race shrugged, grinning. “I just really, really love you, Sean.” 

Spot smiled, stopping in the middle of the path, pulling Race into his arms as the dogs wrapped their leashes around their legs. “Well it’s a good thing that I really, really love you, Anthony.”

**Hope you enjoyed that! Feedback would be fantastic!**


End file.
